Sisters Unknown
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: What happens when Maria finds herself with a sister she never knew she had? What is her sister hiding? And who is she really? CC/UC *Authors Note*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of its characters  
  
Summary: What happens when Maria finds out that she has a sister? What will the pod squad say? And what happens when she finds out her sister has more secrets then she knows?  
  
Authors Notes: I hope you like this! And I wonder who her sister is. hmm. And I'm sorry I've start another story but I couldn't help myself. so I will be updating ALL or at least MOST of my storys sometime today so don't worry! hehe  
  
"Maria!" Liz screams as Maria makes her way to her locker.  
  
"What?" Maria snaps she hadn't forgotten how badly Liz treated her yesterday saying that Maria was selfish and such.  
  
"Don't be like that."  
  
"Be like what?"  
  
"How your being."  
  
"How am I being Liz?"  
  
"You're acting like everything's about you."  
  
"Yeah right that's why I'm the one who ALWAYS listens?"  
  
"Whatever Maria I don't want to fight."  
  
"Fine then let's not fight." Maria says slamming her locker and walking down the hall.  
  
"Maria." She heard Liz say again not turning around she just kept walking.  
  
Maria walked around that entire day not really knowing what was to come.  
  
"Maria." Her mother shouted when she heard the door close.  
  
"What?" I heard her scream.  
  
"Could you come in here for minute there's someone here to see you." I wring my hands nervously I couldn't believe I was actually here.  
  
"Yeah." I hear her say walking into the living room.  
  
"Who are you?" She says eyeing me and I can't help but blush I didn't think we'd look so much alike.  
  
"Maria honey this is your sister." Amy says and a look of shock crosses over Maria's face.  
  
"My sister?" Maria says raising an eyebrow. "I don't have a sister."  
  
"Yes you do." Amy says trying to explain.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Maria asks placing her hands over her hips.  
  
"Because honey I didn't realize until today." Amy says and a tear stings my eye.  
  
"So she's not your daughter?"  
  
"No she's your fathers daughter." Amy says and I can't believe they're just standing there talking about me in front of me.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Maria honey your father and I divorced because he started seeing another woman but I didn't realize it for a few years."  
  
"So why is she here?"  
  
I sigh wishing this could be easier. I'm the daughter of a woman that my father cheated on her with.  
  
"Because honey. you're father he well he died a few months ago." Amy says sadly and Maria looks shocked.  
  
"What?" Maria chocks out.  
  
"He was in an accident." Amy says wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"So why is she here?" Maria asks again and I want to cry I will never get the chance to have that with my mother.  
  
"My mom died 2 years ago and I have no where to go." I say angrily its not my fault that she lost her father.  
  
"Let's just all calm down it's been a hard day how about we all go take a nap or something?"  
  
"I've got work." Maria says glaring at me and I cringe god I hate this I wish I had some where to go but no one would take me in and then when they called Amy she said she would and I knew I shouldn't have come.  
  
"How about you take her with you?" Amy suggests and Maria rolls her eyes.  
  
"Fine." Maria snaps "I'm gonna change and then we can go."  
  
"Ok." I say turning to Amy "She doesn't like me does she?"  
  
"She does it's just Maria having a hard time with this just give it some time."  
  
"Ok." I say smiling.  
  
"Let's go." Maria says coming down 5 minutes later dressed in a funny looking outfit.  
  
I look down at my own outfit hmm I wonder if these cloths are expectable for Roswell. I'm downed in my green cargo pants and my tight black tank top. My hair is pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Alright." I say getting up off the couch and grabbing my purse I don't know if I will want anything to eat or not.  
  
"Bye girls." Amy says and we leave.  
  
"So. Maria." I say trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well where do you work?"  
  
"I'm a waitress." She says I figured that by her uniform.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I work at the Crash down. Not that I care or anything but what's your name?" Maria asks and I hadn't even realized Amy didn't mention my name that's just playing funny. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the made up character.  
  
Authors Note: This story is dedicated to a friend of mine.. And I'm sure after reading this we'll all know who lol. so I hope you enjoy this chapter. all the FB was great so please read and review. thanks.  
"Oh yeah.. I'm Ruby." I say smiling at her. I don't know what her real problem is I haven't done anything to offend her or maybe my mere presence is pissing her off.  
  
We pull into the parking lot I step out of the car when I see this really funny looking building. This town is just too much.  
  
"Well lets get going I don't want to be late." Maria says walking towards the entrance.  
  
I walk in and notice that a lot of these people look semi normal.  
  
"Ruby hurry up." She snaps and I glare at her back who does she think she is talking to?  
  
"Whatever I'm coming." I say rolling my eyes and brushing a stray curl out of my face.  
  
"Sit there." She says pointing to a booth next to a bunch of cuties. I slide in not really caring if people are watching me I start playing with my hair.  
  
"What can I get you?" this brown haired girl asks.  
  
"Umm. Something good." I say absentmindedly.  
  
"Oh ok well. By the way I'm Liz Parker." She says and I roll my eyes and I care why?  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Ruby Deluca." I say and she looks shocked hmm I guess that wasn't the best of ideas since Maria's probably gonna kill me now but whatever.  
  
"Deluca? As in Amy Deluca's your mom?" She says and I raise an eyebrow.  
  
"No." I state.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well then can you get my food?" I ask impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah sure." She says straightening her skirt and rushing away.  
  
"Maria do you know Ruby?" She asks and Maria looks shocked.  
  
"She's kind of my half sister." Maria explains as if it were nothing.  
  
"How come I never knew this?"  
  
"Because I never knew it alright?" Maria snapped she wasn't having a good day.  
  
"Oh ok. Are you alright?"  
  
"No but I will be soon as she leaves." Maria says walking away from the counter to take the "pod squads" orders.  
  
"Hey Maria." Max says greeting her.  
  
"Hey babe. What can I get you?"  
  
"The usual." The 3 alien's replied.  
  
"Oh well then I'll have your stuff back in a few minutes." She says walking away from the booth.  
  
"Who's that sitting over there? She doesn't look familiar." Michael said suspiciously eyeing the curly brown haired girl.  
  
"I don't know probably a tourist." Isabel replied not even glancing over she was too used to Michael's paranoia.  
  
"She doesn't look like a tourist." Michael replies studying her when Maria walks up with their drinks.  
  
"What are you staring at Spaceboy?" She asks whispering the last part.  
  
"Just that girl over there." He says and Maria's heart wrenches.  
  
"oh."  
  
"Yeah she doesn't look familiar."  
  
"Remember Michael not everyone is FBI." She says walking away shaking her head.  
  
"Maria." I say loudly.  
  
She turns my way "What?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow the car?"  
  
"No way in hell." She says walking back towards the counter to place an order.  
  
"Fuckin bitch." I mutter glaring at her. I don't get her I'm her sister and yet all she can do is be a bitch.  
  
I look up into a pair of intense brown eyes.  
  
"Hey." Michael says sitting down. he knew he had to check her out personally.  
  
"Hi." I say looking across the table.  
  
"Are you new in town?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm Michael." he says not sure whether to say his last name but if she is FBI then she's already onto em. "Michael Guerin."  
  
"Oh." I say I don't know why he's even talking to me.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Ruby. Ruby Deluca." I say and his jaw practically hits the table. I wonder why he's acting so weird. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Deluca?" Michael repeated.  
  
"Yes Ruby Deluca." I say raising my eyebrow at him. he's cute but weird.  
  
"Deluca as in Deluca Deluca?" He says still looking at me like my head was 3 sizes too large.  
  
"Yes it's Deluca." I say again hoping he'll finally take a hint.  
  
"So you know Maria Deluca then?" He says and I nod.  
  
"Oh." He says giving me another unusual look.  
  
"Look it's been fun but I'm kind of busy." I say looking away from him and that's when my gaze falls upon the face of an angel.  
  
"Who's that?" I say out loud before clamping a hand over my mouth 'Fuck Ruby get it together' I can't believe I just said that out loud.  
  
"Where?" Michael asks glancing around the room. I know I shouldn't let him catch me staring at this yummy guy but I can't seem to break the trance that's come over me.  
  
"Max?" Michael says out loud. Max. his name is Max. it rolls right off my tongue.  
  
"Who?" I say turning and looking uninterested.  
  
"You were checking my friend out." He says bluntly.  
  
"I so was not." I say glaring at him.  
  
"You were." He says with a smirk "Aye Max come here for a minute."  
  
"What is it Michael?" Max says walking over and I see him eyeing me. 'Maybe he noticed me to?'  
  
"This is Ruby. She knows Maria." Michael informs him and I glare at him.  
  
"She knows Maria?" Max says looking over at me.  
  
"Yeah." Michael says looking relieved.. I don't know why he'd be relieved that I know Maria but whatever if it means I get to watch Max then I'll all for it.  
  
"Hi." Max says shyly and I see that waitress approaching the table. she looks mad.  
  
"Hey." I say giving him a small smile.  
  
"Here." Liz says shoving the food towards me.  
  
Hmm maybe she has a thing for Michael? Or maybe. Max?  
  
"Thanks." I call smirking after her if there's one thing I like to do its make stupid girls jealous.  
  
"What are you two doing?" I hear someone say from behind them I look up over their shoulders to see Maria standing there.  
  
They whirl around "What?" Michael snaps.  
  
"Why are you standing by her?" Maria asks angrily.  
  
"I didn't know we weren't allowed to stand here." Michael shots back.  
  
"Shut up you know what I meant." Maria says looking at me. "Are they bothering you."  
  
"Kind of." I tell her and she laughs. 'So maybe she does care?'  
  
"Well then leave her alone."  
  
"Fine." Michael says in a huff and takes off with Max behind him.. Max. Fuck he's got a nice ass.  
  
Maria heads into the back room throwing herself on the couch she closes her eyes before hearing the door open. "I'll be out in a second Liz."  
  
"I'm not Liz." An all too familiar voice says.  
  
Maria's eyes open looking up they meet a pair of intense brown eyes "What?" Maria snaps.  
  
"Who's that girl?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I do."  
  
"It's my sister alright?"  
  
"You're sister?"  
  
"Yea my sister."  
  
"You don't have a sister."  
  
"I do now." Maria says looking for Michael's reaction. 


	4. Author Note

I just wanted to let ya'll know that I have talked to Ruby about the coupling and no i'm not going to say who Max ends up with.... But I am not garenteeing that he ends up with Liz... please don't hate me. 


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Michael chokes out. He couldn't figure out how Maria could possibly have a sister. Maria didn't have a sister. What if she was FBI pretending to be Maria's sister to get to them? All these thoughts kept rushing through his mind.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How can you have a sister?"  
  
"She's my dads daughter not like it's any of your business." Maria snaps glaring daggers at him.  
  
"So you just found out about her?" Michael asks scratching his brow.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever" She started. "Could you just leave me alone now" she wasn't feeling up to his crap, especially not today.  
  
"No I can't leave you alone, we need to talk!" He insisted.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how much you actually know about her."  
  
"God Michael could you be anymore self absorbed?" She questions disgustedly.  
  
"What?" Michael asks confused.  
  
"I just found out my DAD had a whole other family and he's dead alright and here you are being so fucking shallow." Maria shouts at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michael whispers pulling her to him.  
  
"Don't be just leave me alone." Maria says pushing herself away from him. with one last glance back at him she rushes back into the café area.  
  
"Need anything?" Maria asks me and I look up at her she looks upset. But oh well is that my problem NO.  
  
"No I don't need anything." 'Other then a certain dark haired boys number.'  
  
"Okay." She says turning away just as I notice a tall brown haired guy enter the Crash down. Okay so he's not my type, but he does have possibilities AND he goes to sit next to Michael and Max.  
  
Hmm now this makes me wonder what a guy like him is doing being seen with a guy like Max. I sigh as I sit there watching him, I really hope he doesn't notice me watching, although it is me so I am positive he wouldn't mind. But it feels weird, I feel somehow drawn to him, like he's this magical fruit and you just know his juices would be sweeter then that of anything else you'd ever taste. But you also know it's almost impossible to taste. Then again if anyone could get a taste of Max. it'd be me. "Hello." I hear the brown haired guy, he seemed to have appeared out of no where. Damn people in this town sure talk a lot! I mean what are they friendly or something?  
  
"Umm hi." I say skeptically, I mean what the hell does he want? He is blocking my view of Max and that is like so wrong.  
  
"I'm Alex. Alex Whitman." He introduces himself with a smile, taking a seat in my booth. Hello did I say you could sit down? No I don't recall asking him to.  
  
I roll my eyes and give him a stern look "I'm Ruby."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ruby." Alex says politely making me want to gag, come on seriously just go get a life and leave me alone you are so taking away valuable time that I could spend staring at Max.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So you're Maria's sister?"  
  
"For fucks sake!" I start angrily "Is Maria like the Queen of this little town? Because she seems to be the only topic you towns folks want to speak about. Who cares if I'm her sister or not? Its not a big deal, so you should just get over it already." I finish feeling a lot better.  
  
"Sorry, this is a small town and well news travels fast." Alex explains with a grin, looking at him I notice that he is in fact kind of cute, okay not in the way that I normally go for but hey cute is cute.  
  
"It's alright." I say shrugging. "I'm just sick of all the questions you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know." He agrees with a nod of his head.  
  
"Well if that's the case you should quite asking me questions." I snap and his grin widens.  
  
"Then what will we talk about?"  
  
I shrug and he turns to look at Max's table before turning back to look at him a weird expression on his face "Would you want to go sit with us?"  
  
"Umm, with who?" I ask giving him an innocent look, I can't very well let him in on the fact that I know exactly whom he's talking about. I am not going to show Alex that I had been staring at their table the entire time that would be so lame.  
  
"Max and Michael." he tells me.  
  
"Who are they?" I ask and Alex gives me a weird look before pointing.  
  
"Oh um sure." I say getting up. Did you really think I'd pass up the chance to sit by Max? How stupid do I look? Ok don't answer that.  
  
"Hey Ruby." Max says as we approach a smile on his face and I swear my knees have gone to mush. Okay so I've never been one to get all mushy but damn he's so hot it takes my breath away.  
  
"Hi Max." I say feeling my cheeks turn red.  
  
I don't blush, I am Ruby Deluca I do not I repeat do NOT blush so what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like an awkward teenager who gets all flustered when a guy looks at her? I mean just because I am a teenager that doesn't mean I've ever acted like one before. But why should I act like that? I have great hair, it's really bouncy and silky plus it shines in the light. And I have great skin, a great body and I know I'm hot so what's there to be all shy and scared about?  
  
"Max!" I hear someone say, whipping my head around I notice a tall blond walking towards the table. She could definitely be competition, I know I'm hot and all but she could be trouble.  
  
"Isabel." He mimics and I want to smack her as she walks over like she owns my Max.  
  
"Move over." She tells him and he obediently slides over. "Here's your keys."  
  
Okay so he lets her borrow his car big deal. err he has a car that's a big plus.  
  
"Thanks." Max says and I look at Alex who is practically drooling over this chick. please can we say bimbo?  
  
Hmm maybe I could use little Alex for my advantage and maybe for his own.  
  
"Hey Alex." I say cutting off the conversation between bimbo and Max. "About the movie tomorrow, can you pick me up at 4 instead of 5? Because I want to spend some extra time together before it begins." I finish and they all give me a weird look.  
  
"You guys have a date?" the blond snaps.  
  
"Yeah and you care why?" I toss back my eyes challenging her to care.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why'd you ask." I  
  
"I just did." She snaps tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Whatever." I mutter glaring at her.  
  
She turns and looks at me before asking in a really rude voice "And you are?"  
  
"What do you care?" I bite back in my bitchiest tone.  
  
"Cause I wanna know."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Well I'm making it my business." She says with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Whatever If you must know, I'm Ruby." I tell her before turning to Alex.  
  
"I'm Isabel." She says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh." I say, like I care what that blond bimbo's name is I could call her Barbie doll for all I care.  
  
"So where are you from Ruby?" Michael asks changing the subject and I smirk.  
  
"I'm from everywhere." I reply it's the truth isn't it?  
  
"Everywhere?" Max asks raising his eyebrow. I can't say this movement doesn't affect me.  
  
"Yup. I've been everywhere and anywhere you can think of."  
  
"Well then where were you born?"  
  
"Italy." I reply without a second thought.  
  
"Italy?" the blond girl mimics.  
  
"Yeah Italy."  
  
"So you traveled a lot?" Michael asks curiously. A little too curiously.  
  
"Well I spent a lot of time in England."  
  
"England?"  
  
"Yeah do you have to like repeat everything I say?" I snap.  
  
She rolls her eyes and I continue "I've spent loads of time in England, in Ireland, in Italy and here in the USA as well. I've been several other places but you know I can't be bother to name all of them."  
  
"So what was you're favorite place you've been?" Max asks. I don't get these people they are like way nosey.  
  
"England."  
  
"England." That blond says again and I want to smack her.  
  
"Got a problem?"  
  
"No." She replies flatly. I know she's got a problem its called ME.  
  
"Whatever." I say.  
  
"Well you know what? I gotta get going hun but I really can't wait." I say winking as he lets me up out of the booth and I walk over to Maria.  
  
"Well it's been fun." I say looking at Alex "But I gotta get going."  
  
"Oh okay." I hear Alex say before I turn and leave the table to find Maria.  
  
"Aye I'm gonna go back to Amy's I have to get ready for my date tomorrow."  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Yup." I say before heading outside for a nice long walk back to her house. 


End file.
